Talk:Do Not Touch
bah you got to it before me Xeon 01:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Sorry :( -> OCD. -Scyfer 02:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) I think it's southeast, right? (The Bahdok Caverns one) :Nope, i have ss if you want it. Xeon 02:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) :or not, ill double check soon but i know its in the lower right of the mini map, i have a ss of that. Ill double check the direction in 5 minutes, have to finish this mission. Xeon 02:58, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Hmm had the radar around the wrong way, it is se Xeon 03:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Crap, I wandered around the SE area of the map and couldn't find it. Got down to the green lit area and still no go... I'm either retarded or tired or both. -Scyfer 03:22, 21 December 2006 (CST) Item Drop? I assume this is like the other treasures in that you get a loot drop (?). Can anyone verify this? If so, tell us what you got. Let's see if the loot is similar to that which is dropped from other treasure.--Ninjatek 06:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) Got something, forgot what. --Silk Weaker 06:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) :its the same system as the other chests. Xeon 06:33, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::My drops: :::- Forum Highlands (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold "Diamond Aegis", Inscription "I Can See Clearly Now" REQ 11 & 2,146gp. ::Good luck all! Raxous 13:18, 21 December 2006 (CST) - Bahdok Cavern (WITH Favour): 1x Gold "Wooden Boar Scepter of Memory", (Fire dmg: 11-22, req 10 Spawning Powers), HSR of Spawning Power Spells(19%), Inscription "Show me the money!" (value 302gp) & 1,073gp :I got a diamond from the Forum Highlands one. From Bahdok, an Insightful Soul Spire (HSR 20%, max energy/damage, req 10 soul reaping, maxed Insightful, Strength and Honor 14% inscription). And I forgot to write down how much money. I'll let you guys know how my next char does. 68.39.169.192 22:56, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::I got a sapphire from the forum highlands on another char --Jogden 11:34, 9 January 2007 (CST) Ruby or Immolated? hmm, immolated djinn? maybe one spawns this type and the other, Ruby Djinn. See Talk:Treasure Chest and have a look at the picture. Those are Rubies at the cracked door. They spawned 4 djinns and blocked the passage way and then they searing flames spammed my entire which was blocked in there. When someone goes to the treasure trove next time, double check what djinn it is. Xeon 11:11, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Definately called Immolated djinn at BOTH "Do Not Touch" places for me. The ones at the cracked door in Highlands were the Savanneh Heat variety, and the ones in the cavern were the Searing Flames variety (Immo Djinn's bring searing or savanneh heat based on where they are I guess just like Ruby Djinns) - Former Ruling 13:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) : Confirmed - Ruby 84.49.225.3 13:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I got lvl 24 Ruby Djinns at the cracked door and lvl 22 Immolated Djinns at the Treasure Trove, both used Searing Flames. Jogden 18:29, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::I got Ruby Djinns at the cracked door and Immolated Djinns at the treasure trove, both using Savannah Heat. Odd! -69.118.239.3 21:44, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Mine was similar to Former Ruling. Immolated Djinn at both; door was Savannah Heat, treasure trove was Searing Flames. Looks like it's random. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) :at the one in the caverns, i got a gold drop and about 1k but no djinn spawned. did this happen to anyone else?Blaster 13:52, 31 December 2006 (CST) :: They spawned only at the spawned door for me.. image:Corsaire_Signature.gif Corsaire 06:27, 1 January 2007 (CST)